<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Him for The First Time by Elfpinkromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127319">Seeing Him for The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance'>Elfpinkromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a test of my writing skills. It is from a reader's point of view at seeing Jensen Ackles at a Supernatural con the first time and what happened afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Walking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A readers first time going to a Supernatural convention. This person didn't expect the events to transpire when it did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am shaking my head on how much money I spent coming to a Supernatural convention and especially paying extra for VIP service. My poor bank account is going to be in the red for months. But this is a one time thing, so after years of telling myself I have to be responsible first, I treated myself "just this once." I hope I don't regret anything.</p><p>I walk down the halls following the signs telling the fans where to go and head to the banquet hall where the actors wil be speaking and answering fans. Showing my pass to security, I am told where the VIP section is and am pleasantly surprised to see it is very close to the stage. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm surrounded by teenage fans and their moms and will have to endure their excited chatter and squeals. Sighing quietly, I take a ibuprofen and take a sip of my overpriced bottled water. </p><p>About twenty minutes later, the lights dim and the audience murmurs in excitment. The MC comes on the stage and greets the fans. The audience claps politely, and starts chattering in a almost panicked state. Then screams. Richard Speight Jr and Rob Benedict just walked on the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My god. Or Oh my Chuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoying the events so far, reader gets a pleasant surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to stay cool and collected, I fail miserably. Seeing my first crush Richard caused me to scream as loud as the teeny bopper audience around me. I was again sixteen. The last time I screamed that loud, I was high above a scary super high carnival ride. </p><p>Richard and Rob were as charming as funny as I expected. I found myself smiling and laughing at their jokes and general banter. Of course I was checking out their gorgeous faces, and especially Rich, mmm. What a GORGEOUS speciman. I was in love. I felt like those 90s anime characters with those hearts in their eyes. If only I knew what was ahead.</p><p>My poor innocent heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cupid Has Entered the building.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is having fun, sees their crush, but now, cupid may have struck an arrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time has passed, a little too fast, as I watched those two hotties do their thing. (I'm not ashamed to use 'hotties', so sue me.) A lot of questions are asked, especially at Rob, with the audience asking him on what his character, Chuck is up too. Rob, teasingly implies something big is going down. </p><p>Richard to his credit, is engaging the audience with banter about his character Gabriel returning to the show with Robbie brushing him off, telling him that "Chuck" is too busy with His Grand Plan to bring His children back.</p><p>The audience is laughing, and after the question segment is done, the actors take their bow. Richard then takes the microphone, and with a nod from the MC guy, both Rich and Rob introduce the main event, the introduction of Jared and Jensen.</p><p>I almost faint when Jensen enters the scene. Cupid has hit me point blank, dead centre. Son of a bitch has a deadly aim. I watch the show several times, seen Jensen in past years in several shows, including Days of our Lives, and once before in the old teen show Sweet Valley High. But seeing him in person, is NOTHING you see on TV. Now you know why Matt is so obsessed with his lips. He looks over at the audience then he smiles directly at you.

Damn you Chuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What is my name again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeing Jensen smile, Reader feels like they are floating in the room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen smiles, and the girls around me scream so loud, I felt like I lost my hearing. The adults that are there with them, are even more louder, fangirling more than the kids. Me, I was just standing there like a idiot with my heart jumping out of my chest.</p><p>Jared speaks first, and greets the audience. More screaming occurs with some saying "hi." Jensen just stands there drinking his cup of coffee and tries to maintain his 'Dean' persona, by standing there looking bored. Nice try Jensen, the trained eye can see how nervous you really are. The small trembling is there. Even doing hundreds of these cons, the stage fright will never leave you.</p><p>The workers there provide chairs for the boys to sit on. Jared as expected, turns his chair around and sits forward with the back facing the audience. Jensen sits normally with his feet resting in the chair's legs. </p><p>Jared and Jensen start by talking about the show and where the this.season is heading without giving any spoilers away. Jared is joking around with Jensen trying to get a rise out of of him, but Jensen stubbornly refuses to take the bait. 'Good for you'. I think. Jensen knows if he engages himself to Jared he'll just embarrass himself. Like the "Makeup on the Pillow" incident.</p><p>After awhile, the audience asks questions. There are some silly questions, about what their hobbies are, favorite pastimes, etc. But there is some good ones too, like what are their plans are after Supernatural wraps the final season. Being in the VIP section, I am able to ask a question or two, but I cannot for the life of me remember what my question is. Lucky for me, there is someone willing to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thank you for Engaging Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets some help from a unexpected person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a tap on my arm, and a note was slipped on my hand. I didn't know this, but while I was listening to Jared, Jensen turned around to pretend to open a bottle of water on the edge near the back of the stage but was writing a note. That he discreetly handed over to Richard who handed over to a stage hand who handed it to me. The note stated that I need to stay behind while photo ops were taking place. </p>
<p>I was incredulous, I paid a good chunk of my money to get my pictures taken with the cast, I needed to stay behind? What the hell. Then I saw Richard staring at me, and mouthing 'trust me.'</p>
<p>I was in disbelief. Then I looked up and Jensen was staring in my eyes. The audience around me squealed, thinking that they were being singled out, but I know the connection that two people had. I was a goner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Now what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader was asked to stay behind for some reason. Good thing that they did. Something so incredible happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a too short time later (maybe to me) the J2 panel was over. The MC thanked the fans and Jensen and Jared waved goodbye with Louden Swain playing. As the note instructed, I stayed behind wondering if there was some joker playing a cruel prank on me. I knew the photo ops were going on right now, and I was missing it.</p>
<p>Then after the audience cleared out, the doors behind me locked. I turned around in shock, wondering what the hell is going on. Then I hear a throat clearing. It was Jensen Ackles standing in front of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jensen, Better be Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets locked in the room with Jensen Ackles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart skipped a beat, or even stopped entirely. The guy I watch on a regular basis was right in front of me, waiting for me to speak. My mouth was cotton. He was kind enough to break the ice. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Jensen." </p><p>Me, like a moron forgot my name. Then some grace of Chuck, I felt a devine hand slap me on the back of my head. "Hi, I'm Y/N." I squeak out.</p><p>Jensen just chuckles. "Don't be nervous, I'm just a human being like you. No need to be scared of me I won't bite." He holds his coffee and takes a long sip, waiting for me to talk.</p><p>Luckily for me, Jared comes from backstage and interrupts us. I was surprised on how TALL he was in person especially when he comes up to us. Jensen looked short, me most likely even smaller. "Jensen is this the person you were checking out?"</p><p>"Jer, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Jared Padalecki, the biggest pest in the universe. Don't mind him, he just doesn't like it when I keep secrets."</p><p>Jared holds out his hand, I shake his hand delicately, surprised on how big his hands are. He shakes my hand enthusiastically, but I noticed he stroked his thumb on my palm in a certain way. Jensen noticed it too, he gave him a dirty look.</p><p>"So, Y/N, you ready for your photo op?" Jensen asks. "Robbie and Richard must be done now."</p><p>I nod yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Photo Op</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader enjoys a fun photo op with the boys, there was a unexpected development.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared and Jensen lead me backstage, down a private hallway where the photos are taking place. They cracked jokes to ease my nervousness, after awhile I found myself joking around and laughing too. But I can't bring myself to totally relax, I cannot, too many times I was burned by opening myself too much too soon. Jensen must have sensed it, he gave my arm a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Soon we reached our destination. I was forced to stand in line, the fans were getting restless, a lot of them were glaring at me when they saw who I was with. I didn't mind, I was just happy to be in the same room with them. But a small part of me was feeling guilty. These fans most likely spent a small fortune just to take a photo with them, I spent some personal time with them. Soon it was my turn.</p><p>Jensen and Jared were fun. They went out of their way to be nice to everyone, they posed for certain pics, even some questionable ones, luckily none too explicit, except one who wanted the boys to imply Wincest by kissing, which Jared was willing to do jokingly, but Jensen refused to do. But they compromised by giving that fan a huge hug.</p><p>When it was my turn, they gave me a huge bear hug, even a few with them posing with them each one at a time. Then the person who was in charge told everyone that the shoot was over. I was saddened that my time was up. Even with my VIP pass, I couldn't stay any longer than the time stated. Jared and Jensen said goodbye. The fans were tearing up, myself included. Then I received a text.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Text Attachment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader opens their phone, gets a mysterious text</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked away, from the hotel, many emotions running through me. On one hand, I was very happy that I took that plunge, on the other hand, I was worried on how I was going to survive on cheap food for the next few months. 'That experience alone was worth it'  I told myself. I turned around hoping to see one of the actors, but no luck. Damn it. I turned towards the rat hole I was staying at, of course, I could have spend extra to stay at the same hotel where the con was held, but I knew I wouldn't make rent that month. Feeling hungry, I wanted to sit down and eat somewhere to fantasize about the afternoon. The phone vibrated. 'Huh' I had new messages. The rules of the con was no one was allowed to use their phone, but I knew no one ever followed it, nor it was enforced. </p><p>I opened the phone with my fingerprint. There was some from my mom, making sure I was alright and was asking if I was having fun. I smiled, 'Yes mom' I typed back. 'Its all good here, I had fun.' Then hit send. I was a adult that been on my own for years, but my mom still worried about her children. There was a few others, some from work, asking me to work next week, 'Obviously' I thought. Need all the extra cash I can get. One was from my sister, who was asking for details. She wasn't a fan, but had a crush on Jared and Misha and Jeffrey Dean. I typed back, that all of them were gorgeous. Unfortunately, JDM couldn't make it due to his busy schedule, but did send a video thanking the fans, for their support.</p><p>I was just about to put my phone away, then I noticed I had a new notification from a unfamiliar number. 'Hmm, what is this. Most likely spam.' I think to myself. The number asked me to download a file. 'Yeah right' I thought. No way in hell I was going to get a virus on my phone. Then another message, that simply asked me to open Instagram. 'OK' That seem safer. According to Instagram, I had a private message. I open it. Then I had to stifle a scream. There was a picture of Jensen and Jared holding a sign. It stated my cell phone number, with my Instagram fake name along with my real name written in black marker. Then another picture came after it, it was Richard sending a message to tell me to open my attachment.</p><p>So I did. It was instructions to a address with a picture attached. There was also a note, telling me to call a Uber/Lyft to take me to that destination. The message stated,that the cost will be covered to take me there and not to worry about anything else. 'Did I just trust that message.' I think to myself. 'Fuck it.' I have enough money to take a taxi to back to the place I was staying. Even if I ended up dead, I regret nothing. Loosing my appetite I looked at the time. I had just enough time to change my clothes and clean myself off. </p><p>Just how in the hell did Jared and Jensen get my Instagram info or my cell? I was a very private person in real life. I had social media but never put any pictures of myself, or ever used my real name on anything. Not even my family knew my fake accounts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader goes to the place they were instructed to do. Still puzzled on how private info was found out. Curiously gets the better of you, you head to the destination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I call a Lyft. I had a bad experience with Uber, the company had a security breach that almost had me to have several unauthorized charges to my account. It was fixed, but it caused me to have many sleepless nights. I went back to my room earlier to change my clothes and freshen up. I dressed in semi dressy wear, not too formal, but somewhat casual. I smile nervously hoping I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life. I get a text. The text mentioned what the car would look like as well as the driver's license plate. Then the car pulls up. It matched the description. I asked the driver if he was the driver.

</p><p>"Are you Y/N?"

I nod.

"Then get in." 

We pull away to my destination. I lean back on the seat nervous as hell. Resisting the urge to chew on my nails, I look out the window staring blankly at the scenery going by. About twenty minutes later, we arrive at a expensive looking place. I was in awe. I offered the driver a tip, but he declined, stating that it was WELL taken of. He wished me good luck. I got out of the car and headed to the door. There was a intercom attached and never being in a place like this I ring the buzzer. The person on the other side, said 'Y/N? Come in'

 

</p><p>Walking down the long hallway I head towards the room where there was music and laughter. When I walked in the room I was impressed on how big and fancy the room was. There was Louden Swain performing with Rob Benedict singing on the vocals. He was talented, I'll give him that.</p><p>There was drinking and laughter among the guests that were attending and there was also dancing. I wanted to join them but felt too self conscious to dance alone. A cute waiter smiled at me as he was carrying a platter of finger food and offered me a cocktail weiner on a toothpick. I gladly took a few since I skipped lunch and dinner. </p><p>I seen Jared's wife, Genevieve having champagne and talking to a actor I seen in a independent movie. I couldn't remember his name, but I knew that she was a costar in that movie. She played his love interest who ended up betraying him. She seems to like playing a femme fatale that stabs her lovers in the back.</p><p>Sipping my drink I took of the table beside me, I continued to watch. There was a few actors I seen in older shows, that now play the parents. Melissa Joan Hart was one of them. She looked great for her age. I loved her in "Sabrina." She was dancing with a man I presumed was her husband.

</p><p>There was Matt Cohen on the other side of the room talking to Richard, he was even better looking in person. Jake Abel was also there laughing at something Mark Pellegrino said. Near the fancy stairway, was Felicia Day doing a goofy dance with Ruth Connell and Kim Rhodes.


</p><p>Where was Jensen and Jared? I been in this room for half an hour and never seen them once. Even if I was getting stood up, the party alone was worth it. </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>I turned around. My heart sank. It was Jensen's wife. Danneel Harris-Ackles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Danneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader comes face to face with Mrs. Ackles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was more beautiful in real life. Her red hair was tied back and she was wearing a very formfitting black dress. I suddenly felt very stupid and ugly for the clothes I picked out. She was studying me, but not in a mean way, or a curious way. Her expression was very difficult to read. Her eyes were also mysterious. I didn't know what to think. Luckily for me, she was pulled away by a older man that looked like he was dripping with old money.</p><p>"I wonder if that is her father?" I think to myself. 

</p><p>I watched her and the older man walk away. I was usually never jealous of other men and women, but I felt like a bug that needed to be stepped on and thrown out into the trash. I lost my appetite right then and there. I wanted to leave, but my brain was yelling at me that this is something that will NEVER happen again. So I decided to find a washroom to hide and recuperate.

</p><p>I didn't realize that she was taking a picture of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader hides in the washroom after running into a familiar face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ten minutes in the stall trying not to cry I hid myself for a few extra minutes trying to get my bearings together. After I felt like I could feel human again I walked out and freshened up. Thank goodness my eyes weren't that puffy, but my nose was red from sniffling. I straightened my clothes and drank some water to rince out my mouth. I then took a deep breath and walked out of the washroom.

</p><p>**Boom**I walked straight into Misha Collins, aka Castiel/Jimmy Novak. Those piercing blue eyes, I wanted to die. Maybe I did, back in that bus ride to the city. Maybe we had a horrible bus accident and this was the afterlife.

</p><p>"Whoops. Sorry about that."

</p><p>"Its fine" I squeaked. God I felt like a moron. It there was a dictionary of a idiot, you'll see a picture of me besides it.

</p><p>Misha to his credit sensed how uncomfortable I was and looked away, but I didn't want to be rude to the angel. 

</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't see you. My shoes are slippery."

</p><p>My shoes are slippery? Why did I say that? Ugh. Misha just chuckled. 

</p><p>"No worries."

</p><p>I looked down. And hurried off. I didn't want to turn around just in case he was looking at me, and I was very interested in the floor patterns. I ran back to the buffet table and poured myself a drink. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head. 

</p><p>It was Jensen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mr.Ackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader spends a little time getting to know Jensen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen was wearing a formal suit. It was beautiful, but just dressy enough for the party without being too fancy. It looked great on him. I noticed with irritation that he and his wife almost matched. I felt a dull ache in my heart. I knew it was wishful thinking, but I wished he would dress up just for me.</p><p>"Hows things?" I asked.</p><p>"Okay now that you're here." He smirked.</p><p>I blinked."Huh."</p><p>Jensen just smiled that secretive little smile, his green eyes had the mischievous gleem into them. He leaned into my ear. "Meet me upstairs in the balcony. The one with the purple curtains."</p><p>He then walked away without lookng back. I watched him walking away towards his wife who gave him a secretive smile. She then looked at Genevieve and nodded her head towards the left door. </p><p>Just what the hell is going on?</p><p>There was another pair of eyes on me. This person was watching me with another person. Who were shaking hands. I should have stayed home. I should have just bought that PlayStation, sat on my couch and watched the show like a normal person.</p><p>This night was getting weirder and weirder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Upstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party was fun, but there is something odd about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to the washroom again just to pee. I was excited to see Jensen again, but felt annoyed that I may be a notch on his belt. No matter how much fun I would have, he will always be married. Oh well. It wasn't like I had suitors breaking down my door, and my own relationship was on life support. I decided to take the plunge and meet Jensen upstairs. But I decided to take the long way around.</p><p>I left the washroom and walked behind the stage. I decided to take the servants staircase that was very well hidden and wanted to be nosy and walked around. I needed to see what curtains Jensen was talking about. I hid behind a piller when I saw a guy coming. I wasn't sure if he was a guest or security, but no way in hell wasn't going to find out.</p><p>Just when I was going to leave, I felt arms around me. I jumped. I looked back, it was Jared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader runs into the arms of another man, but not on purpose. This night was getting more strange.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared wraps his arms even tighter on my body. I had no clue what was going on. Yeah Jared was gorgeous and sweet, but that spark wasn't there. Plus he was married. I started to tremble in nervousness. I couldn't help but feel flattered at the attention. But also suspicious. The music was downstairs, and Jensen was waiting for me (hopefully) by those purple curtains.</p>
<p>Jared then whispers in my ear. "Follow me. Jensen is waiting for you. I'll take you to those purple curtains. Just trust me. Please."</p>
<p>He then let go. He took my hand and led me away. The guy that walked by me, who really was a security guy stared at me in pity. He felt sorry for me. I should have never hid behind that piller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Far Away From Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared led me to a hidden area away from the noise and people. I admit I was kind of turned on by the attention, especially with Jared's hand wrapped around mine. But I was also curious on what the hell is going on. We were heading down a long hallway, and Jared was being sweet by flirting and saying some suggestive implications on the evening ahead.</p><p>We finally head to the balcony where the purple curtains were. It was far away from the main hallway and at first glance it was clear that this area wasn't used often  due to the amount of dust and old fashioned furniture scattered about.</p><p>Jensen was standing there with his back turned with his hands in his pockets standing on the balcony just looking outside at the people going about their night. He slowly turned around and had a neutral expression when he saw Jared and myself. He looked at Jared and I then I noticed a very brief malicious smirk on the corner of his mouth. At the moment I started to feel frightened. Jared must have sensed it, he let me go, then he stood behind me so he can prevent me from leaving. </p><p>I was way over my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Laughing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is alone in the room, but having a blast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an hour, I felt silly for being scared. I found myself talking and laughing at their stupid stories. Misha had  came along after awhile and was telling me about his famous plane fart story. Jensen and Jared were laughing along with me. At that moment I saw Jack aka Alexander Calvert walk by then after seeing us he came to join us. </p><p>He was cute, very cute. But he was a little too young for me. He looked curious and a little hurt that the boys were having a private party without him. He came over and giving me a curious look he shook my hand. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Alex, hope these two knuckleheads aren't bothering you with their boring life."</p><p>"Y/N" I answered back. Misha was watching us with a amused look. I was a little shy at meeting a new person, especially a famous person, but I figured why not enjoy myself. Suddenly Misha stood up. </p><p>"I'm going to take a piss and then I'm going back downstairs. You guys coming?"</p><p>"Nah. It's a little too loud for me so I am going to stay here too cool off." Jared said.</p><p>"Me too." Jensen answered back.</p><p>"Alex?" Alex shook his hand.</p><p>"Y/N?" I said no</p><p> </p><p>Misha left.</p><p>I was very nervous, but happy. I was sitting between two beautiful men and their adopted honorary baby brother. I felt like the luckiest person in the planet. At that moment, my pesky bladder decided that I needed to pee. I was way too embarrassed to ask where the washroom was told everyone I needed to wash my hands. Before I can ask, Jensen told me there was one just down the hall. I stood up and walked away, hoping I didn't fall flat on my face.</p><p>If only that was my biggest problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets some a cautionary news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found the washroom and took care of my business. As I washing my hands, I heard a knock on the door. I hurried as fast as I can, but before I can finish, Alex walked in. I was confused. He looked at me and put a finger on his lips in a shh motion. </p><p>"Hey, Y/N. Look I need to tell you something. These guys, they are not what they seem. You need to be careful." He whispered.</p><p>"Wha..."</p><p>"SHHH." He shushed me. He put his finger on my lips. </p><p>"You need to go home. There is something going on around here. Something weird. Jared and Jensen were talking. They were saying something about fulfilling a quota. You may be in trouble." </p><p>I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to think. Before I can say anything, Jared walked in with a stern face.</p><p>"Yo Alex, Jenna is looking for you."</p><p>"Oh, I thought she was hanging around with her agent tonight, she needed to meet people alone."</p><p>"Well, she said she needed support from you."</p><p>"OK." He said quietly. He looked at me with a worried expression. 'Be careful' he mouthed. He walked out of the washroom. Jared following him. I was thinking about his words. Just what the hell is going on? I stood there and decided to go back downstairs to decide what to do. I walked out and Jensen was standing in front of the door. At the moment I started to get nervous. Jensen smiled down at me in a reassuring expression. I relaxed, almost. But I was on guard.</p><p>"C'mon, let me show you around. This house it belonged to one of the Rockefellers a few years ago." He held out his arm. I took it, feeling like I didn't have a choice. As he led me away, I saw Danneel again, she was down the hall talking on a cell phone. As she looked up, she nodded at her husband. I looked up and saw him nod back, but in a subtle way. </p><p>At that moment the back of my hairs stood up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Buffet Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader goes back downstairs. Meets her idol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen walked with me barely saying a word. I had my hand in his arm but was wondering what Danneel and Jensen were telepathically talking about. Especially Alex's warning. I had a lot of questions in my mind, but didn't know what to do. I loved being alone with Jensen, but I also wanted to join the party downstairs. I was also hungry. My stomach growled loudly. Thank goodness for small favors. Jensen cleared his throat. He asked me if I wanted to return to the party. I almost screamed with relief. I said yes.</p><p>He and I went down a set of stairs and he told me where to find a buffet of food. He then let go of my arm and smiled down at me. He then kissed me on the back of my hand and told me to have fun. I was debating on what to do and checked the time. It was only eight thirty. I was only upstairs for an hour. The party was barely getting started. I looked around and saw that the open doors across from me had food. Yum. I walked very carefully to the room and filled a plate with delicious food. I found a corner table to sit down and eat and people watch. I seen some of the actors from Supernatural. There was the actress Felicia Day, sitting down a couple of tables away eating with other actors from the show. I was just about to eat when Richard and Matt Cohen came to join me. Oh my god. I hope I don't look like a pig since my plate was overflowing.</p><p>"Do you mind if we sit down?" Matt asked me.</p><p>"Go right ahead." I squeaked.</p><p>"Thanks. Having a good time, Y/N?" Richard asked.</p><p>"Yes." I answered. </p><p>"That's good. Is the boys treating you alright?"</p><p>I nodded. Matt was looking up at both of us. </p><p>"You met them? What do you think?"</p><p>"They are nice." I didn't know what to say, my social awkwardness was awful. Matt just smiled back with a friendly expression. Wow, I really hope he plays Michael again. He is perfect for the role. Richard was too busy eating and looking at his phone. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't say, "I love you."</p><p>I ate slowly hoping to not look like I was famished. Matt had started chowing down. After twenty minutes I was full. Rich peoples parties are the best. Matt was talking to other people close by, and I was trying to say something to Richard, but was terrified. He must have noticed, he winked at me. Gabriel Archangel just winked at me. I had died and went to Heaven. Screw Jensen and Jared my man is right here. I fantasized jumping across the table and hugging him. But I won't. </p><p>Unfortunately, both had to get up to leave. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when it happened, and I hoped at least one of them could exchange contact info with me, but neither did. I sat down and played with my phone, trying to ease up my stomach. A Smirnoff Ice was brought in front of my face. Jared was holding one at me, I didn't drink, but I didn't want to be rude. I took the bottle but didn't open it. I explained to him that I was very stuffed. He understood and drank his. He then asked me to go on a walk. Thanks to my social anxiety, I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't want him to think I was a pathetic loser.</p><p>I just sat there debating what to do. In the end, I got up and stretched my arms and followed Jared. I was still holding the bottle for some reason.

</p><p>Who would knew that dumb bottle would be significant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader meets Jared and Jensen's wives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked across the room following Jared. I was stuffed full, holding the bottle. The music changed from a live band to a DJ and Robbie and his band were standing around laughing and drinking. Rob looked very authoritive and I can see why he was chosen to play God. He looked friendly and approachable but had the look of a leader and father. </p><p>I couldn't help but look back at him a few times, he was really good looking. Jared just looked at me and chuckled. He must have been used to it. Jared was wearing a blue sports jacket with blue jeans with Adidas shoes, not the best outfit for a party, but on him it looked fantastic.</p><p>He led me down the hallway to a unoccupied room. In there was Danneel and Genevieve. Huh? Where was Jensen. He must have noticed my confusion amd just gave me a reassuring smile. He then went to the door and locked it. The sound made me jump. Daneel got up and shook my hand.</p><p>"Enjoying the party?" She asked with a friendly smile.</p><p>"Ah, yep. I mean yes." I corrected myself.</p><p>Jared 's wife just sat there. Her expression was blank. She looked at me and seemed she wanted to say something but forgot. She instead got up and greeted me. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Genevieve. You must be Y/N. I heard so much about you."</p><p>It was subtle, but I seen Danneel step on her foot. Genevieve jumped and gave her a dirty look. I must have looked confused because Jared went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. </p><p>"Excuse us. She's been tired lately, she's been reading scripts for the last few days and is exhausted."</p><p>He then took her by the shoulders and went inside a closet and I can hear them arguing. Danneel smile was frozen. I just stood there awkwardly waiting. Luckily for me she broke the ice.</p><p>"Would you like a drink? I noticed you have a Smirnoff Ice, but you didn't open it. Would you like some water instead?"</p><p>"Yes please. Thank you."</p><p>She smiled at me and turned around and grabbed a bottle water. She took one herself and drank it. She gestured to a chair and motioned at me to sit down.</p><p>"So Y/N what do you do for a living?"</p><p>"Me? I'm a cleaner." I was extremely embarrassed to say what I did for a living in front of this known actress. </p><p>"In my town jobs are very tough to find. Most people are competing for work. Many people with college degrees are unemployed." I tried to explain not sounding like my job was not humbling. But in my case, it was true. Everything I said was currently happening.</p><p>The answer must have broken the awkwardness and we started talking like friends.She was telling me about what she did for a living and I was telling her about my hometown. She was nice. I liked her, but I was jealous. She was rich, beautiful, had great friends, and had a gorgeous husband that adored her. I on the other hand was poor, had a shitty job, and my SO was never home, always preferring the company of others.<br/>
Hell, this trip alone cost me two months wages. </p><p>A few minutes later Jared and his wife had joined us. Both of them looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but here, but had no choice. I felt really uncomfortable. At the moment the door opened, it was Jensen. </p><p>"So there you are. I was wondering where you guys went."</p><p>Danneel gave him a stunning smile, both Jared and Genevieve looked relieved. I was staring in the ground, feeling a little sad. I was sure I was going to get thrown out. Instead something else happened. Genevieve asked both the men and Danneel to look for her purse. She claimed she lost it in the dining area. All three left. She slipped a note in my hand and squeezed it. Her eyes, they looking straight at me.</p><p>Um, okay. I mentioned I needed to go to the washroom again. I took both my water and the bottle and left towards the washroom. When I got there, I realized the note was still in my hand it said only one word.</p><p>'Hide.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Upstairs, again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genevieve gave Reader a note that simply said<br/>hide. What did that mean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just stared at the note. Was Genevieve jealous of me? Her husband was flirting with me earlier, but she looked like she couldn't care less when she saw me with Jared. The note said hide. But from who. I decided to find out what was going on.</p><p>I walked out of the  washroom and looked around. Thankfully, I didn't see Jensen, Jared or their wives. I looked around a second time just in case there was security around. The party was starting to get wild. People were there starting to get drunk and loud. </p><p> I decided to go upstairs again. Trying to be casual, I opened the bottle of the drink Jared gave me earlier and took a little sip, pretending I was drinking it. If I was caught, I'll pretend I was drunk. I decided to take the other stairs, the ones that were exposed to the  floor. I prayed that no one saw me.</p><p>My heart was beating fast again as I was going up the stairs. I felt like every step was a signal that I would be caught and I would be kicked out and banned from every convention in the world. It was a excruciating journey up the stairs, but thankfully I made it.</p><p>I looked down the.first floor where everyone was at. A lot of people where drinking champagne and beer. The carefully tailored outfits were starting to come undone, thanks to the booze. I saw Jensen and Jared walking around just talking. Did either miss me? The way that they were talking, probably not. Their wives had joined them and both men put their arms around their wives. I admit I was heartbroken. So much for my fantasy that I was wanted. But I was determined to find out what this whole mystery was about. </p><p>Ignoring the pain in my heart, I walked down the halls looking for clues. I ran inside a room when a couple came inside and were kissing</p><p>'Ah, fuck' I thought. Now I was stuck. Great. I get my heart stomped on and crushed into ground beef and now I have to see happy couples. Thanks God. I was inside a closet when they started. The noises and smells. Ewwww. Yuck. They were there for at least thirty minutes. I prayed that they were done soon. </p><p>Eventually both left. I stayed for a extra few minutes just in case,then I walked out of the room. Looking up and down the halls, I made sure the coast was clear. Then I pretended I was a secret spy on a mission. My secret childhood dream was coming true. Whoo hoo!</p><p>I went inside multiple rooms then searched for clues. Nothing. But I did find beautiful clothes and decor. 'I want this life' I thought to myself. Nervously I took a sip. I heard arguing. Oh shit. Security. I dived under the bed. But it wasn't security. It was Jensen and Daneel. What are they arguing about?</p><p>Apparently it was about me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jensen and Daneel were fighting about Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You lost her?!" That what Danneel was saying.</p>
<p>"I checked with security. No one left. Not even the servants entrance." Jensen replied.</p>
<p>I heard more voices. Jared and his wife walked into the room. They apparently were looking for me too.</p>
<p>"No sign of her. I even kept an eye on Alex and Richard. No one saw anything since the buffet room." That was Genevieve's voice.</p>
<p>"Then she must be downstairs. She did go to the restroom alot." Jared's voice.</p>
<p>"I was just there, I asked a woman who was there, no one was inside." That was Jensen.</p>
<p>"Well she must be still around. Find her. You know the drill." Danneel's voice.</p>
<p>What the hell? Now I was scared. I needed to leave. I should have listened to Alex and left. I hope Genevieve was on my side, since she told me to hide. Thanks for the advice I thought sarcastically. Now I need to sneak out somehow. All four stubbornly refused to leave. Unfortunately I had gas from all the food and let out a silent fart. Thank god Jared farted loudly at the same time.</p>
<p>"Eww. What died in your ass?!" Jensen was disgusted.</p>
<p>"The buffet. He had thirds." Genevieve deadpanned.</p>
<p>"I'm leaving, I will die if I stay here." Danneel left and took everyone with her.</p>
<p>'You'll die? What about me?' Both of our farts are killing me. I almost puked. I held my nose and took shallow breaths. I wanted to leave but it was dangerous. I had no choice but to wait. I was under that bed for twenty minutes then when I was certain it was safe to come out, I crawled out. I was still holding that stupid drink. I figured I needed it for insurance just in case.</p>
<p>I walked out of the room slowly and there was one more room I missed the first time I was there. It was in the room with the purple curtains. It was hard to see the first time around, it was behind a bookcase. So Hollywood I thought. The bookcase was not a door, but there was a door behind it. I walked towards it and hoped the shelf wasn't heavy. </p>
<p>I pulled the bookcase slowly, hoping I wasn't disturbing the books, or making a lot of noise and I squeezed myself inside. I was not dumb and carefully pulled the bookcase back to its original spot. What I found inside fascinated me.</p>
<p>Thank goodness there was a washroom in it. I needed the breaks, this will be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Don't Meet Your Idols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Reader finds fancinates her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was full of files. File cabinets to be exact. This room was clean, unlike the room I just got out of. There was TV monitors, like a security room would have. I can see the party from here, plus every room in the house, thankfully not the washrooms.</p><p>I can see Jensen talking to the security in the front and Jared in the servants exit, no doubt looking for me. Genevieve was back in the party having a good time, talking to her former costars. I didn't see Danneel anywhere. I wonder if she left. Wow, Richard looked gorgeous dancing. So did Jake Abel. Yum, if I wasn't so jumpy, I would have enjoyed spying. </p><p>I had a job to do. Since I had nothing but time in my hands, I searched the cabinets. There was files dating all the way to the sixties. Men and women. Their personal files including DOB, address, hobbies, and stats. If that wasn't creepy enough, most were fans of something. The oldest was obsessed with The Beatles, others loved eighties hair bands, and some were more recent like boy bands, TV shows, and books.</p><p>There was even cash transactions for different people. Gross. Was this a human trafficking ring? I hope not. I has a dreadful feeling. I went searching for mine. Nothing. Good, I think? I know. It Should be a good thing that I wasn't on it, but I couldn't help but feel slighted.</p><p>I drank the bottle. No way in hell was I going to drink out of the sink. Jensen did say this house belonged to a rich family back then. Maybe this was the head guy's stash. I heard voices again. It was Jensen and a unknown man's voice.</p><p>"Well, we did what you asked us to do. We want what you promised us." The voice was robotic. </p><p>"Yes, and I know. When the job is done, you'll be paid." That was Jensen. </p><p>Oh god. I knew without now without a doubt, I needed to leave. But I was stuck. They talked in quiet tones, and I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I didn't dare move. Thankfully, they both left. I listened hard waiting for any noises, but I heard nothing. To be sure I watched the monitors. I saw Jensen and an unknown man but smart ass was wearing a cap and had his back turned and I couldn't see his face.</p><p>Just then I started to feel tired. I realized I didn't have my cell. I wanted to lay down and take a nap, but it was suicide. </p><p>"Was the show good for you?" </p><p>It was Danneel. Oh my god, the Smirnoff. I felt my eyes getting tired. That last thing I saw was Jared's legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Where am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader wakes up in a dark room, but why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am blind. Those are the first words I said to myself. What is going on around here? Where is everyone. That is what I thought. The room I was laying on was carpeted. After my eyes adjusted I was relieved to discover that there was slivers of light I can see.</p>
<p>Ugh. I felt like my head was going to explode. It was that dumb drink. I didn't drink, but no way in hell did that one bottle make me black out. It was drugged, I'm sure of it. But why? I wish I knew.</p>
<p>I was a nobody. I wasn't rich, I wasn't famous, I am certain I am not of royal desent. Why me? As far as I know I was just average. What did I do? I wonder if I stumbled on a big secret, that room sure had some interesting files. But all this happened before I found that room.</p>
<p>What did Danneel and Jensen want with me. Were they in trouble financially? Selling a live human would bring in big bucks, but better looking people and younger people would bring in bigger bucks. Maybe they needed someone that wouldn't be missed. I did come alone. I was scared. </p>
<p>I hope I wasn't going to be sold to a trafficking ring. A sex slave, a sex worker, or a organ harvest. Ugh. I wish i had my phone with me. It looked like it got taken away when I got put in here. God I needed to pee.</p>
<p>Then I hear footsteps with keys jiggling coming down the hall. Please god, let that not be from America's Most Wanted wanted criminal. The footsteps stop  right in front of me on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>I pray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. No Longer in a Dark Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets let out. Kinda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened. I blinked. It was so bright. I didn't recognize the guy, he was wearing all black. Hell, I couldn't see his face, he was just a silhouette. I was frightened. He was just standing there, holding his keys.</p><p>He walked into the door and walked towards me. I was too scared to back up. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He forced me down out of the room and down the hall. All I saw was white. It was almost clinical. I was too out of it to think much. He then took me to another room. It looked nothing like I ever expected. </p><p>It was furnished. It had a couch, bottled water and god bless a attached washrooom. He let me go and left. I heard the door lock behind me. After I used the washroom, I took a water, doubled checked if it was tampered in any way and drank it. I know I shouldn't have drank it but it I was thirsty. After awhile, I concluded it was safe to drink since I didn't have any side effects. </p><p>But what is going on? My question was answered soon enough. The person who walked into the room, </p><p>Jensen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Am I On One of These Prank Shows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jensen tells the truth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat there holding the water. I was terrified. He was just standing there not saying a word. I wanted to throw everything on the table at him, but I was frozen. He stood there just staring. Then the lights went dark. I didn't scream, but curled up in a ball. Then I cried. </p>
<p>He came towards me and I flinched and recoiled when he sat down besides me. He pulled me towards him and gave me a side hug. I didn't know what to do. I must have cried for a few minutes. He allowed me to cry, just sitting there. After awhile I trembled in fear. What did he want?</p>
<p>He let go of me after the lights went back on. I didn't look at him, I was ashamed on how I looked, plus I hated him and was disappointed at the same time. I just want to destroy my Supernatural set and delete all my fanfiction. But he did something different, he told me everything.</p>
<p>It took me awhile to figure it out. Oh my god. But how? That was so long ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Random Thought From Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader finds out Jensen's role.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat there frozen. What was I supposed to think? He knew every detail, every plot, and honestly, it was flattering but creepy. He never let me go. In fact he was holding my hand. </p><p>It was all a story. Everything that happened was a story. It was a one time fiction I wrote years ago. It was so long ago, Jensen wasn't a super famous actor yet. Apparently he read my work once. It was a one time thing I wrote when I was in a empty time in my life. I never thought anyone would read it. It was a release of my emotions. Hell, Jensen wasn't in it. </p><p>He told me it was given to him by a close friend of mine. A good friend I hadn't seen since college. He knew I liked Supernatural, and he took him upon himself to give my dumb story to Jensen. Jensen Ackles was a fan. Of my work. Oh man.</p><p>The guy I hadn't seen in years was now a entertainment lawyer. In college he was studying pre - law. He is good friends with Jensen now and when he was having dinner with him for business he asked Jensen to look at a brief on a tablet. But Jensen ended up reading something different instead. It was the first half of my book. It was nothing special but he must have liked it. He asked J for the author's name. He wanted to know the ending. J just laughed and told him that was the ending. </p><p>It was, there was a second part that concluded everything, but I never wrote it. I got distracted by life right after that. Everything that happened this weird day was in that story. Reader meets her idol, than everything goes downhill from there. </p><p>Jensen took my story and brought it to life. There was details changed, like a live party I never thought I'll attend, and me crying in this room. I was supposed to fight and try to escape. Then he would have fought back. </p><p>He looked at me and apologized. He said he meant everything he said and everyone was in on it. He then wanted to know the true ending. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. I looked at him and refused to tell him. </p><p>He just stared at me in disbelief. Than I started smiling. He smiled at me back then we started laughing. He then did something. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. That kiss was something. I never had a kiss like that since my last relationship.</p><p>We must have stayed there just kissing for a few minutes. Than we were interrupted by Jared.</p><p>"So, did she tell you the ending?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Jared looked disappointed. He seemed to notice what we were doing. I saw that Jensen was giving him a 'get lost' look. Poor Jared looked like a lost puppy dog. He then turned around and left. We must have stayed in that position for another ten minutes. No there was no 'happy ending.'</p><p>But there was one thing that was bothering me. Why drug me? My character was never drugged. She was kidnapped and thrown in the room. Then she fought back. Plus there was the Instagram private info. J didn't know that account. He would never invade my privacy like that. He and I barely spoken in over a decade, our lives were too busy. Hacker? But it was impossible. I had three pictures on it. All generic stock photos.</p><p>Jensen noticed my mood change.</p><p>"What 's wrong Y/N?"</p><p>"How did you get my name and number. I used a prepaid credit card to get tickets. Plus my cell number changed during that time."</p><p>Jensen just looked at me. Then he turned into Alt Michael. His character from Supernatural. That smirk. His demeanor changed. Who was Jensen Ackles anyway? I swallowed. I waited for an explanation. Jensen just gave me a cold smile.</p><p>"I saw you months ago. You were doing a live feed on YouTube you were playing a game. When I saw you I had to see you in person. So I asked someone close to you for information. He gladly gave me your name and number and I pulled some strings to get you into the VIP section. Don't worry it wasn't J. I don't want to get sued. Think; it was someone close to you."</p><p>I had to rack my brain. There was only one other person. My almost ex. He was bribed by Jensen. I just stared at him. All that just to meet me? </p><p>"Don't worry, no one but us knows where you are. You will love your new life. Your family thinks you moved away for good, now it is true."</p><p>I just closed my eyes. Now I wanted to fight back. I'm going to become a hero. I waited tillJensen got up and unlocked the door. I took off my shoe and when he was in front of me I wacked him in the back of the head. He went 'oof.' Than I ran not caring where I was heading. I needed to escape. </p><p>I heard loud swears than I heard feet running. I ran till I saw an exit. Thank god it was open. I threw it open and ran down towards loud music. I was back at the party. The party was loud and was crazier than ever. </p><p>All I wanted was to be freed. But I couldn't leave from the front door or the back door. But there was one more door. It was a side door in the dining room. I walked quickly towards it and hid behind some draperies. Peeking out I saw Jensen looking around.</p><p>You read my unfinished draft. Sorry that wasn't the ending. I would have gladly went off with you if you asked. I blew him a kiss. Than when I saw him talking to Jared and their wives, I waited till they left to go upstairs presumably looking for me.

</p><p>This was my only shot to escape. I waited till no one was looking than I opened the door. Than after hiding behind a parked car I snuck away and tried to look casual for the security standing there. I then walked a mile in the dark till I saw a 711. From there I called a taxi and asked the driver to take me to my motel.

</p><p>After I paid him, I went to my room to leave. I was no dummy. I had to leave town now. Luckily I left my wallet in my room. I paid the taxi driver the emergency cash I always carry. I then packed up what I could and checked out. There was a bus service I can leave town with. 

</p><p>Jensen, you are more like your characters than you think. Not Dean, but Mark of Cain Dean and Alt Michael. Unpredictable and dangerous. But kinda hot. 
It was time to return to reality.

</p><p> So long Mr. Ackles. The ending to my story? There was two. One was dark, my character was never seen again, the other one it was her escaping to live a new life. Instead of going home I took a bus the other direction to parts unknown. My family will understand. I'll tell them I'll be back someday. 

</p><p>Jensen, maybe someday we'll meet again. I can't let you win this game. Tell your friends I said hi. :)



</p><p>Epilogue:

</p><p>Three weeks later. 


</p><p>Richard was directing an episode of 'Supernatural'.
He had remembered that shy girl at the party. She had a major crush on Jensen. Jensen himself liked her back. Danneel herself didn't mind. She wanted her husband to be happy. She had fun with some male suitors. When Jensen found out Y/N left he was disappointed. He wanted her to go with him for good.

</p><p>Richard knew they'll meet again. He seen her in Vancouver. He wished Jensen luck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>